


Everyone Has A Price

by Lamp23



Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: Alternate Ending, Bisexual Character, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Post-Canon, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, bisexual awakening
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29890380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamp23/pseuds/Lamp23
Summary: From the second he saw her, Barney wanted to sleep with Lily, but she has always rejected his advances. So Barney makes her an offer she can't refuse. Lily has one unexpected caveat. A caveat that could forever change her relationship with Robin Scherbatsky.
Relationships: Lily Aldrin/Barney Stinson, Lily Aldrin/Robin Scherbatsky, Lily Aldrin/Robin Scherbatsky/Barney Stinson, Robin Scherbatsky/Barney Stinson
Kudos: 3





	1. An Offer You Can't Refuse

**Author's Note:**

> This fic ignores the last episodes of the show, going with the alternative ending. Robin and Barney stay together etc. Takes place an unspecified number of month/years after the wedding.

It was dark in the city, rain had fallen heavily most of the day. Lily and Marshall shook off what dampness they could as they entered the apartment building. Marshall blew into his hands to warm them up, his eyes glancing at Lily as she started to pace in small circles. He stepped in front of her and took her hands in his. They faced each other, feelingly more than a little awkward. Lily was sure Marshall must’ve been able to feel her heart beating through her hands. It was racing uncontrollably. She knew she’d be nervous but this was a whole new level.

“Okay I’ve got to ask this one more time, are you sure you want to do this?” Marshall asked for the thousandth time. Lily let out a nervous laugh.

“Of course I am Marshmallow, we’ve been over this. I spent plenty of time thinking about it and I’m happy to do this.” She said bringing out her sincerest smile and squeezing his hands tight. “Are you okay with this?” She asked one final time.

“Yeah.” he said sounding mostly certain “I think I’ve come to terms with it. The money helps. I keep counting the zeroes and get dizzy after the fifth one. And so far no ninjas or mafia guys seem to be coming after us so I think we’re in the clear.”

“Good. What’re you gonna do while I uhh… While we...uhh” Lily started trailing off as Marshall interrupted.

“Drink until I blackout, I think it’s for the best. If I’m conscious tonight I might come back and punch Barney out of reflex.”

“Understandable, I might have to get a few whacks in myself. I hope he’s not into that. That’ll spoil the fun.” Lily said furrowing her brow.

“I better get going.” Marshall said and leaned in kissing Lily on the cheek “See you tomorrow babe.”

“See you when I get home.” They hugged and Marshall headed toward the doors. Before walking out he shouted back.

“Don’t forget my part of the deal!” He said with a goofy grin.

“I won’t sweetie!” Lily said remembering that part of the arrangement. It got her excited again, blood rushed to her cheeks and other areas.

Lily checked the time as Marshall left, realised she was still early so sat down in a bench to wait and gather her thoughts. She still had a hard time believing she was doing this. If someone had asked her a year ago if she would do this she would have laughed and immediately dismissed the idea. If they had asked her a week ago she would’ve done the same, because that’s exactly what happened.

* * *

**One Week Ago**

“Lily, I want to have sex with you!” Barney proclaimed as he entered the apartment.

“Hey Barney. You know your come-ons are becoming much less subtle.” Lily said not looking up from her magazine.

“That’s because it’s not a come-on, Lily, but you can guarantee I will be cumming on and in various locations. Self-five. No, Lily, this is a formal invitation to a night of passion and sexual ecstasy the likes of which you have never felt before in your life! Hey Marshall.” Barney greeted Marshall as he walked out of the bathroom.

“Barney, you’ve got to drop this at some point. Why would Lily ever sleep with you when she’s already got this whenever she wants it.” Marshall indicated his own body very confident in his own appeal.

“You’ll do it Lily. You’ll do it because I will pay you to do it!” Barney was in full salesman mode now, the same way he got when pitching a new play for getting a girl or legendary night in the city.

“Barney...” Lily put down her magazine, clearly starting to get annoyed “Just because you found my fake business card from me and Marshall’s roleplays doesn’t make me an actual hooker.”

“It’s fun to pretend though.” Marshall said sitting on the couch next to Lily with a happy far off look.

“Besides even if I was on the market, I’d be high end. To get with me it’d cost you at least--”

“Four million dollars.” Barney said casually, opening the briefcase he was holding, revealing it filled to the brim with hundred dollar bills. Lily and Marshall immediately jumped out of their seats as if a firework had gone off.

“What--? How--? Is that--? HOW?” Lily stammered out looking at the cash in awe.

“I’m glad you asked. Think back a few years, just before you got your art job with The Captain. At first Marshall was under the impression the rich bastard wanted to sleep with you and he revealed you had a price!” Barney said triumphantly “He said that the both of you agreed on...”

“Four million dollars.” Lily and Marshall said in dawning horror and realisation.

“Exactly! So here I am to make you an offer you can’t refuse.” He said placing the briefcase prominently on the coffee table.

“Barney...” Lily said cautiously, looking at the money like a ticking bomb. “Are you telling me you have four million dollars in that briefcase?”

“What? No! Are you insane!? I’d never make it two blocks with that kind of cash on me. This is just a thousand dollars on top of pizza takeout menus. I do have sufficient funds in an offshore account that can be wired to you within the hour.”

“You’re serious aren’t you? H- How can- H- How is Robin possibly okay with this?”

“I’m glad you asked. Wife, enter!” Barney shouted and Robin strolled in the front door.

“Hey Lil, Marshall.” She said a little awkwardly.

“Robin is he serious or is this some kind of trick.” Marshall asked.

“Oh he’s serious. Trust me he has the money and he has been begging me for a while.”

“How did he get you to agree to this?” Lily asked

“Well, you know almost immediately after we got married we agreed to have an open marriage and that has been the best decision we could’ve made. Shortly after that Barney came to me with this request. I was a little more hesitant at first but he eventually got me to come around to the idea.”

“She gets five percent of what you guys get and a months vacation at a luxury resort in Barbados.” Barney interjected.

“Yeah, after that I was suddenly okay with the idea.”

“This is insane.” Marshall said in awe “You can’t possibly think for a second we’d be okay with this.”

“Come on Marshall, be realistic, you’re not gonna turn down this offer. What’s my number one rule? Everyone has a price.”

“He’s got a point Marshmallow” Lily said turning to Marshall to confer “Four million is an incredible amount of money. We could finally finish the repairs on my grandparents old house in Long Island, sell that piece of crap and buy a new place twice as big!” Lily said already spending the money in her head.

“But Lily, you’d have to have sex with Barney! He’d hold this over you for the rest of our lives.”

“Damn, there’s always a catch.” Lily said coming to her senses a little, she turned back to Barney and Robin “Barney, as flattered as I am, this would be too weird. For some reason, you’re still our friend and we don’t want to ruin that. So we’re gonna have to say no.”

“Okay, can’t blame a guy for trying.” Barney shrugged casually, closed his briefcase and headed toward the door. Before anyone could react he turned around dramatically. “But what if, I offered you more money!” Lily and Marshall in unison squinted their eyes at him skeptically.

“How much more?” They both asked at the same time. Then Barney said a number that made the room go silent for several seconds. Even Robin was stunned and Barney enjoyed having this effect on everyone.

“Holy crap!” Robin said staring at her husband “You have that kind of money, but for my last birthday you got me a gift certificate for a massage!”

“Yeah, the oils I use are very rare and expensive!” Barney responded glancing back.

“Barney are you seriously willing to pay that much!? How do you even have that kind of cash!?” Lily asked still reeling from the amount. Barney laughed in the way that made everyone worry.

“Lily, don’t you worry how I got it. Just had to burn a few bridges with the Koreans, no big deal. So what do you say?”

“Give us a minute.” Marshall said pulling Lily away to have a whispered conversation. Occasionally they glanced over at Barney and Robin. At one point Robin’s name was heard among the hushed words and both Lily and Marshall giggled excitedly. After less than five minutes of talking, they joined their friends again.

“Barney before I make my decision, I have some conditions you’ll need to agree with. Firstly, you can’t record it. No hidden camera in the bedroom or microphone stuffed inside a pillow.” Barney groaned visibly annoyed but nodded begrudgingly. “Second, you can’t tell anyone about this or brag about it in the future, even when it’s just us around. Every time you do, it will cost you a five thousand dollars fine or three slaps.” Barney mulled this one over for a second before happily agreeing “And thirdly...” Lily paused, building up to this point “I want Robin to be involved too.” There was another stunned silence in the room.

“Come again for Big Fudge?” Robin said utterly take aback. Barney blinked back tears as he looked upward.

“Thank you God.” He said to the heavens.

“Lily, you want to…” Robin couldn’t say the word, so skipped it. “...with me?”

“Oh come on Robin, don’t act surprised. I’ve been wanting to _get on_ that for as long as I’ve known you. I haven’t even been subtle about it! Marshall knew about it and was cool if it ever happened. You just never seemed interested so it never did.” Lily shrugged not embarrassed by admitting any of this. “Now I’m just seizing on the opportunity in front of me.”

“Also, stipulation four,” Marshall interjected “Marshall is required photographic evidence of stipulation three.” Marshall said stepping in and giving Robin an uncomfortably intimate look.

“Hold on,” Robin started holding up her hands “I can’t- Lily, I’ve never- It’d be too weird- I don’t think I could-” Before she could get a complete sentence out, Barney interrupted.

“I’ll upgrade you to the luxury accommodation with twenty four hour servants in Barbados for an extra week.”

“Okay let’s do this thing!” Robin shouted with sudden enthusiasm.

Barney stepped forward then with his hand outstretched. He looked Lily dead in the eye, already confident he had gotten what he’d come for. In the few seconds before she shook his hand, a lot went through Lily’s mind. First it was the money, the life changing insane amount of money that she still didn’t fully believe was real. The second thing she thought of was Barney’s penis, she’d seen it before when she’d painted him, but had never seen him hard. She hoped he was a shower not a grower because he was already pretty sizeable soft. The last thing she thought of was Robin, the woman she had lusted after for years. The countless fantasies and dreams would finally be reality. She’d finally get all up on that beautiful Canadian goddess.

Feeling like she was making a bargain with the Devil, Lily reached out and shook Barney’s hand.

After that Marshall went about drawing up some official contracts to be signed while the rest of them worked out the details of when and where. They eventually decided it would happen in a weeks time in Barney and Robin’s apartment.

Shortly after the contracts were signed in triplicate, Barney and Robin left with their copy, leaving Marshall and Lily alone and feeling kind of weird. To get over this feeling they had sex on top of the thousand dollars and pizza menus. By the time they were banged out, Marshall got a notification that a large amount of money had been deposited in their account. Looking at the account balance got Lily horny again so they continued having sex until they passed out from exhaustion, both physical and mental.


	2. You're Trying To Seduce Me, Aren't You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily enters the lions den surprised not to be immediately mauled. She and Robin reminisce on past flirtations and intimate moments, then finally give in to their long denied feelings.

**Now**

Lily got up from her seat in the lobby and headed to the elevators. The next second she was standing at the door of Barney and Robin’s apartment knocking. Her heart fluttered in her chest at a dizzying speed. She felt light headed and more nervous than she had felt in a long time as footsteps approached from inside.

Barney opened the door, wearing a navy blue 3 piece suit that brought out the sparkling mischief in his eyes. Why was she noticing that? She needed to be more business like with this, as few feelings as possible.

“Hey, Lily! Come on in.” He greeted with casual friendliness. Lily walked into the familiar apartment. Robin was up from the sofa and came over, embracing her in a hug.

“Hey Lil, you nervous?” She spoke into her shoulder.

“Me, nah, I’m cool. Cool as a… cool thing.” Lily smiled uncomfortably.

“Relax, me and Barney talked. We’re gonna do everything we can to make this as un-awkward as possible.”

“That’s right Lily. We’re going to make sure you feel comfortable and then we’re gonna bang.” Barney said with his characteristic bluntness. It actually did help Lily relax a little. She laughed releasing some tension.

“Want some wine?” Robin asked.

“Yes, that sounds great.” Lily said taking the glass Robin offered and drinking back half of it in one go. Then they stood there. It was the first truly awkward silence they’d had as friends in such a long time. Awkward silences like this are usually reserved for office parties where you don’t know anyone. Lily drank some more wine.

“So Lily, you excited to finally see what’s under the hood?” Barney said indicating his body, with focus on his lower regions.

“I’ve seen all that before. Don’t you remember, you paid me to paint you.”

“Yeah but you gave me the Ken doll! I assumed you never looked directly at the goods.” Barney said with a smirk. Lily’s cheeks went a little rosy.

“Well of course I peeked! Didn’t want to stick around to paint it but I had to see what hundreds of poor naive girls were throwing themselves on.”

“And now you get to be that poor naive girl!” Barney said delighted to throw the insult back.

“Welcome to the club Lily, we have hats.” Robin said flatly.

“I honestly wouldn’t be surp- oh you really do have hats!” Lily said as Barney pulled out a maroon baseball cap. On the front it had ‘Barney’s Bang Club’ embroidered in a quite tasteful font.

“You can pick this up before you leave. If you want I can sign it, they double in value with a signature.” Lily had to laugh and gave Robin an amused look that said ‘You guys have the weirdest marriage’. Robin responded with a look that said ‘I am very aware.’

“Just when I thought this whole thing couldn’t get weirder, turns out you have merchandise.” Lily said shaking her head and putting her wine glass down on the table. “So come on, we can’t stand around all night. How are we doing this thing?”

“Someone’s eager. I like it!” Barney smiled and nodded.

“We decided it’d probably be best if it starts with just me and you, Lil. We do... whatever you want, then when you’re… ready, we can call Barney in. He’s promised things wont get too weird, so prepare for something a little weird” Robin said eyeing her husband. “I always assume he has something planned.”

“Ladies, I have no grand scheme running this evening,” Barney said putting his drink down and starting to make his exit “I promise this will be a night of fun,” Barney walked over to Robin and gave her lips a quick kiss. “and lots of awesome dream fulfilling sex.” he then moved and kissed Lily but on the cheek this time. He then went off into one of his spare rooms.

“The point I was trying to make is that you set the pace for this evening.” Robin said and Barney poked his head out of his room.

“However if you want to take a look in our box of toys to find something to use that would be awesome.” He then ducked his head inside again. Lily raised an eyebrow at Robin.

“You guys have a box of toys?” She said with wry amusement.

“More like a trunk.” Robin said not making eye contact and taking a sip of her whiskey. “It’s all Barney’s stuff.”

“I’m sure it is.” Lily said not remembering ever seeing a trunk of sex toys when she briefly stayed here. “I’d better get change then.” she said indicating her bag.

“Oh yeah, okay, I’ll uhh... wait for you in the bedroom.” Robin said heading toward it, topping off her glass as she passed the bottle.

Lily went to the bathroom before getting started she stood in front of the mirror looking at her own reflection for a few seconds. She eventually shrugged to herself in a resigned ‘might as well get on with this’ look and she started to undress. It felt strange getting naked here, like getting naked in a public bathroom. Only this was stranger because that usually turned her on like crazy. This was a turn on too but in the same way horror films turned her on. The thrill and slight fear was palpable.

Once she stood naked she admired her body in the mirror. She liked what she saw. Despite pushing out two Eriksen babies out of her she had managed to get her body looking pretty tight again since then. Her fingers trailed her abdomen and down into her bush of red pubic hair. She had debated shaving for tonight but had decided against it, she preferred it natural. As her fingers combed her bush, Lily had to resist touching herself, the desire had come on suddenly but she pushed it down just as quickly and went to her bag.

She put on her outfit for the evening. Starting with a matching bra and panty set in baby blue, with an embroidered white floral design. Then she rolled white stockings up her legs that came all the way up to mid thigh. Lily stood straight and looked at herself in the mirror one final time. She immediately got a thrill of excitement. She looked good. Her and Marshall hadn’t gone all out like this in too long. She missed it.

After giving her makeup a once over she left the bathroom and headed to the bedroom. Her heart was racing in her chest once again. She felt so exposed on the short walk between the rooms that she almost ran to the door. She paused outside for one last second to gather herself before walking in.

The smell of the room was a surprise. The spicy aroma of scented candles and incense filled her lungs. They were scattered around the room giving off a very romantic atmosphere. Lily was pleasantly surprised, it wasn’t the adjective often used to describe Barney’s style. She liked it, a wave of relaxation washed over her as she stepped over the threshold of the door.

Robin laid on the bed on her back, eyes on the ceiling. She had changed too, she now wore an expensive looking silky silvery robe tied at her waist. One leg was bent and exposed and Lily felt a flush as she admired her friends pale bare thighs. Sure she had seen Robin in a bikini before but this was different.

“You took your time Lil. Wondered if you’d made a run fo-” Robin started in a jokingly seductive tone before she looked at Lily. She stopped mid sentence, taking Lily in and suddenly Lily felt more than a little self conscious.

“Is it too much? I wasn’t sure what to wear. I didn’t think I should wear nothing, so I went shopping and-”

“No! Lily, you look great.” Robin said back to her normal tone. She moved and sat on the edge of the bed, her robe slid further up her leg revealing upper thighs that Lily wanted to sink her teeth into. Then Robin, a little shyly added “You look gorgeous actually.” Lily smirked at this.

“I do look pretty hot don’t I?” she said placing a hand on her hip posing more confidently.

“Get over here.” Robin said smiling, patting the spot next to her. Lily did. She sat close enough that their legs touched.

“So, what are you wearing under there.” Lily asked placing a tentative hand on Robin’s knee and sliding up to her thigh. Robin on nervous reflex clamped her legs closed and Lily had to pull her hand back.

“Nothing really… I mean- I don’t mean _nothing_ -” She laughed nervously “I mean just some basic stuff I had already.” Robin stammered. Lily found the usually stoic Canadian adorable when she got flustered.

“Why don’t you just take off the robe?” Lily asked feeling bold. Robin smiled slightly and undid her robe letting the silky material flow off her shoulders. Under it she wore a simple black bra and panty set with a little embellishment around the edges. It was simple but more than engough to get Lily’s blood pumping.

“I spent a good few hours shopping for my stuff and you have this smoke show just lying around!” Lily said eyes glancing at Robins boobs not as subtly as she thought. Robin blushed looking down at her twiddling fingers. There was a brief moment of silence before Robin spoke again.

“How did we end up here?” She said shaking her head and smiling.

“Well, becoming friends with Barney was our first mistake.” Lily said and they both laughed. “Although you being one of the most beautiful women around is probably to blame too.”

“Oh come on, I’m being serious.” Robin dismissed the compliment.

“So am I.” Lily said meeting Robin’s eyes. The tension in the room grew thick. Lily’s hand was back on Robin’s thigh and this time it stayed there.

“… this little crush of yours is getting a little out of control.”

“It’s never been a _little crush_ and you know it.” Lily’s hand slid up Robin’s thigh so high she could feel the heat radiating between her legs.

“How have we never done anything about this until now?” Robin breathed, Lily smiled slightly. Their faces were close together now. They both felt something building. Neither was ready to close the final distance.

“You remember the last time we kissed?” Lily asked.

“Yeah. At my wedding. God that was a confusing moment for me.”

“Oh?”

“Felt something. Felt something I really wasn’t expecting.”

“I could tell, you reminded me of me in high school.” Lily smiled brushing her thumb on Robin’s thigh. Robin sucked in a breath.

“But you said it felt weird. Thought you lost interest in me after that.” Lily chucked.

“No. In fact, saying _no_ when you wanted to kiss me again was so hard. But you were getting married, I didn’t want to get you mixed up with questioning your sexuality on top of everything else. It was best for the both of us to not take it any further.”

“Little did we know...” Robin laughed at their undressed state.

“Little did we know.” Lily repeated.

“So you wanted to kiss me again?”

“So badly.” Lily said not hiding the desire from her voice.

“Do you want to kiss me now?” Lily didn’t bother answering with words. Instead she pressed her lips to Robin’s and pushed her back onto the bed.

As she kissed, her hand moved the final inches to cup her sex. Robin let out an excited moan as Lily rubbed her over her panties. Robin squirmed under Lily’s touch making her smile inwardly. Lily was ravenous with lust, she couldn’t get enough. Robins lips were so soft, she could kiss them all night. But she wanted more so she started kissing down Robin’s jaw and neck loving the sounds of panting she elicited.

“Oh god! That feels so good!” Robin moaned “Fuck, wait Lil. Stop.” Lily paused in her motions to meet Robin’s eyes.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, it’s just- This is a bit fast for me.” She smiled apologetically. Lily pulled her hand away from Robin’s crotch and moved up to lay next to her. They were both on their sides facing each other.

“Sorry, got a little over excited there I guess.” Lily said smiling widely.

“It’s fine. It felt good. Honestly it felt fucking amazing. It’s just, this is all new to me.”

“You wanna take it slow?”

“Yeah, you okay with that?”

“Of course, it’s been a while for me too. Haven’t really fooled around with any girls since highschool.”

“You had a girlfriend in highschool?” Robin asked smirking and raising an eyebrow.

“Not really.” Lily laughed “Just a couple friends that I practised kissing and other stuff with at summer camp. It definitely awakened something in me. You never did any of that?”

“God no, you know how my dad is, hard to make out with any girls during survivalist training camp.”

“Well better make up for lost time.” Lily smiled “Kiss me. You have full control this time.” Lily saw Robin’s eye’s flick to her lips which she licked in anticipation. Robin nodded and moved closer. Their bodied were pressed tightly together. Lily stayed still as Robin leaned in. She closed her eyes as their lips touched. The electricity in the kiss seemed so much more intense than their first kiss. Lily was so hungry for more. She wanted push her tongue into Robin’s mouth to really taste her, but she was giving over control. The slow build up was worth it.

“God your lips are so soft.” Robin whispered between kisses.

“So are yours” Lily almost moaned enjoying every second of this. “You taste of cigars and whisky.”

“Sorry, had a smoke before you got here.”

“Not complaining.” Lily smiled bringing her hand to stroke the side of Robin’s face “It’s exactly how a Robin Scherbatsky kiss should taste. All that’s missing is maple syrup.” Lily laughed going in for another kiss. Now Robin slipped her tongue in and Lily melted into the kiss even more. They paused to breath after that, Lily felt light headed.

“Y’know there is some syrup in the night stand if you want.” Robin said sounding weirdly excited.

“Why do you have… on second thought, I don’t want to know.” Lily said and Robin looked more than a little disappointed.

Lily chuckled at her odd Canadian friend, then she reached behind her back to unclasp her bra. Robin’s eyes widened slightly then she tentatively did the same to her own. Instead of taking off her own bra, Lily put her hand on Robin’s shoulder and slid down her black straps. Robin lifted herself up allowing Lily to fully remove her bra. Then she did the same for Lily. Robin’s fingers brushed against Lily’s nipple as she pulled the cup of the bra off. She watched closely as it hardened. With their bras out of the way, Robin took the initiative to reach out and cup Lily’s breast in her palm. She squeezed gently, it felt nice but it was clear that Robin had no idea what she was doing. Lily put her hand over Robin’s and guided her. Pressing her harder. Soon Lily let out a moan as Robin touched her.

“Yeah... just like that.” Lily moaned and leant in and started to kiss gently at Robin’s collar.

“What happened to me being in control?” Robin teased as she rubbed one of Lily’s nipples between thumb and forefinger.

“You were being too slow.” Lily said sucking in a breath “And... I can’t help myself around you...” Lily then pushed Robin to her back and kissing a trail down her neck to her chest. “...I’ve been waiting a long time for this.” she said as she closed her lips over one of Robin’s nipples. Robin let her head fall back as Lily started to suck and lick and bite. She yelped a little when Lily first bit down but the pleasure quickly turned that into a deep moan.

Lily was tender but hungry as she massaged nibbled and sucked. She wanted to go harder more vicious but she held back, not wanting to bruise Robin’s skin too much. Once Robin was moaning and gently uttering Lily’s name she felt this was a good sign to move things along. As her mouth played with her breasts she hooked her fingers into Robin’s panties and started to pull them down.

“Lily!” Robin said in surprise looking down. Both of them has pink excited cheeks as they looked into each others eyes. Lily bit her lip and continued to pull down Robin’s panties. Robin lifted her back to let them slide off. Lily could feel a dampness to the fabric. She moved back up so that she was once again face to face with Robin.

“Do you want me to eat your pussy?” Lily said looking into Robin’s eyes. She asked this for many reasons. Seeing Robin blush and squirm was quickly becoming her favourite sight. But she also asked it because she knew Robin was even more nervous that she was, which was already quite a lot. Robin looked right back into Lily’s challenging stare and smirked. She put a firm hand on the back of Lily’s neck and pulled her in for a kiss. It was brief but dizzying.

“Yes, I do.”

“You do what?” Lily said mischievously. Robin pulled Lily down further to whisper in her ear.

“I want you to eat my pussy.” Hearing Robin say this said a huge shiver down Lily’s spine. She tried to keep her composure as best she could as she moved down Robin’s body.

“As you wish.” Lily smiled putting a hand on each of Robin’s knees. Her hands slid up and fingers slipped between her thighs, pushing them open.

Lily wasn’t joking when she told Robin her crush wasn’t little. It may have started that way. But over the years, as they grew closer Lily became incredibly infatuated. She’d fantasised about being with Robin a thousand times. Had created a collage of Robin’s naked body from the glimpses she’d managed to see. Her imagination was a poor substitute for reality.

Lily slid between Robin’s legs. Her hands slid up her thighs, wound around her hips, and up her waist. Lily planted a soft kiss just below Robin’s bellybutton. Her tongue slid out and she left a trail down her stomach, across her hipbones and down onto her inner thigh. She placed gentle kisses on Robin’s soft skin there, delighted to hear Robin release a shaky breath.

“You’re so beautiful Robin.” Lily whispered breathily. She punctuated the next four word with a kiss, each getting closer and closer to her pussy. “Every. Part. Of. You.” Robin was breathing heavily but cocked a smile.

“… Took you til now to notice?” She whispered. Lily put her hands on Robin’s thighs, massaging the flesh as she anwsered.

“Just had to see you naked to know for sure,” Lily said, her mouth millimetres away from Robin’s pussy. She stuck her tongue out then and began to lick it. Slow long licks at first, covering her whole slit. Robin whimpered. Lily hadn’t done this in such a long time, she had worried she might’ve lost her touch. This concern was dispelled quickly.

“Oh god, yes. That feels so good Lil.” Robin moaned quietly in a voice Lily had never heard from her before. Husky and pleading. It made a tingle run down her spine.

She continued to move slow at first, not wanting to push Robin too fast. Savouring the taste of her friends wetness as she let her tongue explore the folds. Lily slowly worked her way up and down teasing her clit but not giving it her full attention. Not until she felt Robin’s fingers push into her hair.

“Harder.” Robin pleaded, pushing Lily’s face in. She smiled inwardly and obliged. Lily looked up at Robin as she ate her out. She was pleased Robin was biting her lower lip with her eyes closed. As Lily began to suck on Robin’s clit her eyes tightened and she moaned loudly. “Oh Lily.”

Lily almost came just from hearing her name uttered from Robin’s lips. She pushed her tongue inside her and watched in delight as her hips bucked, pushing her in deeper. She was now ravenously devouring Robin’s pussy. Licking and sucking anywhere that made Robin moan. Then she brought two fingers to her mouth, coated them with saliva and juices and pushing them inside. Robin gasped lightly as she was penetrated but then sighed in delight.

Lily too delighted in the feel of her fingers fucking Robin. Feeling Robin’s tight walls contracting around her as the pleasure ebbed and flowed. Gently stroking the insides, pushing as deep as she could. Her mouth latched onto Robin’s clit. Licking and sucking harder than she had before. Lily moaned along with Robin’s moans, the vibrations from her mouth making Robin tighten her grip in her hair.

“Oh fuck! Yes! Don’t stop Lil!” Robin almost screamed. Lily watched Robin from her position buried in her pussy. Looking at her friend on the edge of climax, eyes closed, mouth open in a silent scream. Whatever else happened tonight. It was worth it for this, and what came next. Which was Robin. Her hips shook and she cried out moaning. “Oh, I’m cumming! Oh fuck! Don’t stop! Lily!”

Lily felt Robin’s climax as she tightened around her fingers. It became harder to move inside her, so she focused on the outside. Keeping up the fast pace at first. Then slowing down her tongue to match Robin’s decline. She ran on autopilot at the end, barely paying attention to what she did. All her attention on watching Robin cum. Watching the groaning, the shaking, the sweat beading on her breasts. It was an image immediately tattooed onto her brain.

Once her orgasm faded, Robin’s eyes blinked opened. Looking slightly dazed they locked with Lily’s. Lily smiled widely and pulled her fingers out, brought them to her mouth to suck clean. She moved to lay next to Robin, their eyes locked the whole time until they were face to face. Robin blushed bright pink and began to chuckle, Lily fell into a giggle fit too. The sexual tension had gotten so thick they both needed this release.

Once the laughter died down, Lily leaned in to kiss Robin who greeted it eagerly. Her tongue sliding into Lily’s mouth, tasting her own juices. Disbelief still filled her mind even as they kissed. Was she really making out with Robin? Had she just eaten Robin’s pussy? Had she just made Robin cum? It was all too good to be true. If this was a dream she didn’t want to wake up.

**Author's Note:**

> Been writing this off and on for almost a year now. Mostly off. Decided I'd post the chapters I've writen so far as a way to push me to finish it. Should only be around 5/6 chapters long each pretty short. Will update tags as I add chapters.
> 
> This fic is just a bit of fun exploring the teased romantic tension between Lily and Robin as well as some fun stuff with Barney.


End file.
